Julia
Formerly part of the gossip duo Julie and Julia along with her former best friend Julie. The two were known for spreading gossip around town and causing havoc as a result. Early Life Growing up in Grasmere Valley she had always been best friends of Julie who like her had also spent her life in the town. She looked up to Ms Izodel the drama teacher who became a mentor with her as well as someone else to gossip with. Julia and Julie soon become well known for spreading round gossip around the town. Julia is less liberal than Julie who is obsessed with trying to throw the town off the shackles of conservatism as she saw it. Still Julia respects Julie and admired her and her views. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Volume 1 Julie and Julia as well as Ms Izodel are spreading around rumors about Gary Robinson who is the new pastor taking over from Jeffry King after he died from a heart attack. This includes the fact he is emergent and is having affairs on a constant basis. Daisy who runs the hairdressers and is the matriarch of the town is convinced by these rumors which turn out to be false. She ends up picketing the annual picnic in the park where Gary Robinson makes his debut appearance to the town saying he should not be pastor. When the truth is revealed that Gary is nothing but a nice lovely guys who is happily married it soon revealed who spread the rumors to Daisy in the first place, Julie, Julia and Ms Izodel who begin to blame each other. Volume 4 She and Julie are among those in the courtroom for the fictional trial of Marge stealing the cookie from James Dontos's cookie jar which Jack Strawberry had to prove in order to pass the bar. Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. Janet Herman suggests to Zusanna Forster to ask Julie and Julia where Rachel Sorel is as being gossips they may know. Zusanna declines such an option as she says they are never known to give an honest straight answer. Volume 6 Julie and Julia decide to throw Diva Danielle a welcome back to society party after the celebrity diva has been languishing in prison for over a year. Believing she has arrived back in society, they blindfold a gleeful Diva Danielle. Much to her horror however the party is in a gas station and the guest are all the undesirables in the town. Diva Danielle soon starts to brawl with the other two and they end up in a massive fight that has to be broken up by Daisy. In the end Diva Danielle and Julie end up in a museum in Elysian Fields as the town move them out while they were knocked out. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 She and Julie was mentioned by Clive Mitchell when he is arguing with Del as to where he got the idea they were going to be snowed in after Del closed the road due to the weather forecast. Volume 7 Searching high and low trying to locate he friend Julie she ends up finding her in Jason Kowaski's house. Much to her surprise it turns out he had just broken off his affair with Julie. Julia is stunned. Jason wife, Mary Kowaski nearly commits suicide after the betrayal of Jason, he reveals how much he loves Mary and saves her. The town are very displeased with Julie for conducting the affair including Julia whose faith in her is shattered. Not wanting to remain in Grasmere Valley anymore she vows to take revenge on the town and terminates her friendship with Julia. Volume 8 Much to the surprise of many despite the election campaigns from Tessa Crab and other candidates, the winners of the election were none other than Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister. This is a great shock to everyone in Grasmere Valley as no one knew that the two were even running. The school massacre which saw Jake Petri kill Alisha Baucham and attempt to kill his brother Scott Petri and girlfriend Jennie Wier was engineered by Julie who then had guards shoot Jake and pin the entire massacre on him and the corrupt nature of the conservative town, trying to use the incident she and Mr Gardiner had created as an excuse to destroy the town. Julia knows Julie is up to something and she severe ties further from once her great friend and becomes good friends with Edward Bridge, Brenda Bridge and Daniel Bridge who she begins to have a relationship with. Sadly her boyfriend Daniel Bridge perishes in the Great Fire engineered by Michael Novak as Daniel tried to save Meadow who turned out to be his daughter. His death profoundly effects the once shallow and fickle woman wanting her to make a difference. Volume 27 Julia ends up becoming a teacher after taking a PGCE course outside of town. Since Daniel's death she is determined to make a difference in other people lives and she feels as a teacher at Grasmere Valley high she can do this. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day She is seen as partying on the streets at New Years Eve, seeing the New Year in. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 12 Battle of the Bands She is among those who watches the Battle of the Bands. Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart She is seen at the supermarket when Buck Felton reveals to Nanny Prescot that Gladice Gladville is very upset as she caught her husband Eric Gladville cheating on her.